dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
The Master Comes to the Student; I Want To Be a Super Saiyan!
As Castitas continues with his training, his power has only continued to grow. Since his last training session, his power has more than doubled, and he is able to maintain his state much more efficiently. As he finishes his training, he detects a familiar energy signature. It was Namui, the female Saiyan who trained him last time. Having donned a more comfortable training gi since making her way to earth, she has grown accustomed to making the planet her home. As she watches Castitas in his golden form, she notices how effortless he makes it look. She was always told Super Saiyans looked fierce, frightening even, because of the intense strain the transformation put on the body. But Namui saw none of that on Castitas's expression, which remained calm and focused, as if being a Super Saiyan was as natural to him as breathing. It was truly an incredible sight for Namui to see. "How are you keeping yourself so calm in that state? It's incredible. I haven't seen a state this calm since fighting Goku and Vegeta in their god forms." Namui speaks up, approaching Castitas. Powering down to his base state, he relaxes his muscles and his body overall as he calms himself down from training. "It's the full powered state of a base Super Saiyan. The goal of this state is to transform into it, and keep it as natural as your own breathing. Goku, before awakening his Super Saiyan 2 state, mastered this form with his eldest son, Gohan, during their training in order to defeat Cell. It took me two years to master this state, but now, I can keep it going for as long as I want to, provided I don't do anything overly strenous." Castitas replies, a chuckle and slight smile upon his face. With a determined look in her eyes, Namui requests Castitas with an important subject. "I wish to become a Super Saiyan. It's why I came here, to ask you how to become a Super Saiyan." Namui requests. Such a task is not easy to do, given the strenous requirements the transformation entails. "Well, I'm going to put it bluntly to start this. It's not like one can become a Super Saiyan at the flip of a switch. The Super Saiyan form, at its beginnings, responds to a need, whether it be out of rage, desperation, or anything in between. Saiyans can't become Super Saiyans unless they're strong enough, and their bodies must respond to a need. For Goku, his need came from rage, witnessing the death of his friend at the hands of Frieza. His rage, and his need to defeat Frieza, allowed him to become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta's need came from the anger he felt of not being able to surpass Goku. His Super Saiyan form came to light in response to the need to become stronger than Goku. Whatever the situation, the Super Saiyan state does not awaken unless it's to fulfill a need." Castitas replies. Looking down at the ground, he often finds himself thinking back to how he first became a Super Saiyan, the anger, the fury he had felt when he awakened that state. "If you dont mind my asking, how did you become a Super Saiyan? I don't want to barge in on such a delicate subject if you don't feel like answering. I just want to know what kind of pain one would have to go through in order to awaken such a state." Namui asks. With a hard swallow, Castitas lets out a slow breath. Looking in Namui's eyes, he could see her, the light and happiness she had on her face every day. "When I was out gathering food, I sensed Frieza's forces making their way to Concordia. They had attacked my home village, kidnapped my wife and killed most of the residents there, save for the young and elderly. It took me hours to find them, since they did a good job at keeping themselves hidden, even from me. By the time I had found where they were keeping her, it was too late. They had.... they... they tortured her. She was barely alive when I found her, and her body was in far too much pain, far too much damage, for any method of healing to help her. She begged me to kill her, and I obliged, if only to end her suffering. The emotions I felt, the hatred, the anger, the feelings of loss. It all boiled over. I transformed. The first thing I did was hunt them down. I tortured them, just like they did her, I made them beg for death like she did. I wasn't in my right mind that day, but when you become a Super Saiyan for the first time, you're not yourself. By the time I was finished with them, I felt nothing. The deed was done, but it wasn't going to bring her back." He didn't know it, but he had clenched his fist enough to draw blood, the pain of the memory dulling his senses. As Namui looks down at his hand, she takes hold of it, a look of pain in her eyes having listened to the entirety of his tale. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I didn't realize just how much loss you had gone through. Your wife, the people you've known your whole life, killed. It wasn't my place to ask such a difficult question." Namui speaks up, her voice choking up as she holds back her sorrow. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Castitas shakes his head from side to side. "No, you had every right to ask that. If anything, it shows you what we lose when we become Super Saiyans. It was hard to, but I managed to move on. And from that day forward, I promised I would become stronger than I ever was, to protect my planet. Eventually, that goal included this planet as well. I find myself pushing myself to limits beyond what I thought was possible, if only to be strong enough to face whatever threat looms over this planet, or Concordia. Overall, when your body needs to respond to a need, you'll get your transformation. I don't know when, but you have the power necessary to become one. You just haven't had that emotional push needed to become one. But if you ask me, I hope you don't have to experience the pain I had to go through to awaken it. If you awaken it, may it be on much less harrowing terms." Castitas replies. With a more calmer demeanor, he smiles once again, as Namui and Castitas walk through the forests to the nearest city to find something to eat.